Far Too Young To Die: Part One
by MissUmaThurman
Summary: Eliza Weasley made a promise with her best friend: To never leave another behind. Eliza has never classed herself as strong, like her mother. Or Brave like her father. Eliza's belief's are soon to be changed, when she is faced with the task of protecting those she holds most dearest. This endless Jounrey starts with a kiss and ends with a promise. (George Weasley/OC) One-Shot.


**A/N: Wooo... First Harry Potter story. Well, when I say story, I mean drabbles. **

_**BILL &amp; FLEUR'S WEDDING: MORNING BEFORE:-**_

Today was the day. Bill and Fleur's wedding had come sooner than I anticpated. However, I was still shaken over the incidnet with George. He'd told me to stay at the Dursley's, in the hopes of keeping me safe. I'd wanted to protest, to shout; but it wouldnt have done any good. Myself and Molly had waited, paitently and quietly. When everybody began to arrive home, it's then I started to panic. My heart ceased to beat when Mr Weasley clambered back into the front room with George. His ear, mangled and bloody. Afterwards making some joke about being 'holey.' I honestly wanted to slap the man for his calm acceptance of the situation. Later on that night, when the remaining members of the Order had headed off to bed; I'd volunteered to keep George company. He was my husband afterall. We'd talked late into the night, discussing his brothers wedding and what Snape had done to his ear. Eventually, both of us gave up talking and kissed passionately. I'd meant to tell George that night, but it didn't seem right. So, it was decided by myself and Hermione last night. George would find out now, beofre the festivities began. Finally reaching the bottom step, I was greeted with the sight of Harry and Ginny sharing a sweet kiss. Unfortuantly for them, it was ruined not by my arrival, but a certain ginger-haired twin.

"Morning..." George greeted slyly. Both Harry and Ginny jumped, turning to glare at the elder Weasley. Ginny scowled before passing me on the stairs, leaving Harry to stand between myself and George. I moved off of the staircase, patting Harry on the shoulder and giving him a symoathetic look.

"Go to her Harry. I don't want Mrs Weasley in a bad mood today." Harry seemed to catch onto my meaning and sped off in Ginny's direction. Finally, I was alone with George. He was dressed up smartly, holding a mug of tea and sporting the bandege over his left ear. I gave him a warm smile, before moving to lean on the table next to him.

"Morning..." He repeated again. Smiling, I removed the mug from his hands and placed two hands onto my husbands chest.

"Good Morning." He smirked back, leaning down to place a tender kiss on my lips. "How's your ear?" I asked quietly. My husband only shurgged, smirking.

"Saintlike, my dear." George then wrapped two arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. Seeing as no-one else was in the kitchen, we could have a little time to ourselves. Our kiss became passionate, almost like it was our last. I was too far into the kiss, that I almost forgot to tell him my news. Quickly, I pulled away and rested our foreheads together. George quirked an eyebrow up, but allowed me to speak.

"Before we continue or give your mother a heart attack. I have something to tell you." He nodded for me to go on. I took a deep breath and gently took hold of his left hand. George opened his mouth to speak, but I gave him a detailed stare. Slowly, I placed his palm onto my flat stomach and left it there, resting. Locking eyes with George, I sucked in a deep breath once again. "I'm Pregnant."

A certain tension filled the air beofre George leaned down, placed another hand onto my stomach and kissed me deeply.

"We're having a baby?" He asked slowly, a large grin forming onto his face. I nodded and returned the grin. We kissed again and remained in each others embrace for many moments after that.

_"Ahem."_

We broke out of the embrace to see Fred stood at the Burrow's entrance. He was soughting out his tie, although failing misrably. I let out a laugh, leaving George's warmth to help his struggling twin.

"Here, allow me." Fred raised an eyebrow as he began to carefully watch my actions. When I'd finished, I pushed the elder twin to a mirror and stood back proudly. "There you go. It's honestly not that hard." Fred chuckled, admiring the tie.

"Now I see why you married this one, Georgie." He said winking over to his brother. I let out a gasp, before hitting his arm and shooing him off outside. Leaning on the couch, I felt two arms around around my middle and protectvly cover my small bump.

"How far?" George asked, hushed and calm. I turned in his arms, leaning in close.

"Three months."

"Bloody hell." We both laughed and smiled contently. "Eliza?"

"Hmm?" I replied, looking deep into his green-orbs.

"If the is a war, I promise that I will let nothing harm you or the baby. Nothing." Planting a frim, but passionte kiss on George's lips, I brushed my nose with his.

"I love you George Weasley." He simply smiled.

"I love you even more, Eliza Weasley."

**_THE WEDDING:- AFTER PARTY:_**

Fleur looked beautiful as she and Bill flaoted around the dancefloor. I was sat, admiring the pari from a table to the side. George and Fred had been grace with the task of greeting guests and taking their 'coats'. Abstaintmindly, I placed a hand on my stomach. With my current attire, the small bump wasnt visible. George and I decided on telling the family after the wedding; after all, we didnt want to steal the happy couple's spotlight. Smiling contently, I scanned the room for my husband. He was currently stood, cheering along with the crowd. George noticed me instantly and smiled warmly, before making his way over to our table. As he aproached, an elderly lady pulled him aside and began to dance aimlessly. His eyebrows shot up, sending me an apologetic glance. I smiled and laughed loudly. _Trust George..._

"Eliza! There you are."

Turning my head, I saw Hermionie and Ginny swaying over to the table. Both grinned as the saw my hand and it's current resting place.

"Hello 'Mione, Ginny." Both sat next to me, admiring the couple also.

"So?" I turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" Ginny chuckled, shaking her head as she did.

"Did you tell George? You know, about the baby." Hermione leaned in closer and Ginny did the same. I nodded slowly, glancing up at my husband as I did.

"This morning. After you and Harry decided to stop snogging." Ginny went bright red, leaving Hermionie and I to double over in deep roars of laughter. The firery-haired Weasley shook her head and stood up from the table; obviously moving to find Harry. Hermionie soon did the same after discussing the baby. Finally, George manged to escape the old woman and to our annoynace, was stopped again. This time, by one of Fleur's cousins. All morning they'd been galring daggers at me. Clearly the were jealous. The brunette witch began twirling her hair, trying to flirt. George was getting flustered, but I just continued to laugh. Fred soon joined in and sat down Hermione's former chair.

"Where's Georgie?" He asked with a frown. I chuckled, pointing over at the sceen before us. "Ahh, I see. Those Veela's are a bit flouncy for my tastes." Almost choking on my pumpkin juice, I coughed and raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously?" He nodded, tyring to conceal his grin. "Don't play coy with me Fred Weasley. I know for a fact that you've been flirting with about half of Fleur's cousins this evening. Plus, watching my husband is hillarious." Fred nodded before looking down to where my hand rested.

"Congratulations." I spun around to stare at him, but only ended up smirking.

"How did you-"

"Your practically glowing, love. I'm suprised it took you this long."

"Fredrick Weasley! What on Gods Earth is that supposed to mean?" Fred sat back in seat, obviosuly enjoying this a little too much.

"Nevermind..."

"If you are implying that George and I, so the muggle's say; went at it like rabbits, then sir you're soarly wrong."

"Well..." Gasping, I smacked Fred's chest and he feigned a hurt look. We broke into a bout of chuckles and I, cautiously rested my head onto his broad shoulder.

"I'm lucky to have you, you know." Fred glanced down at me with a weary expression. "Somethings coming, Fred. I can feel it. To be honest, I'm petrifed. For the baby, for George and for you."

"There's no need to be. We'll keep you safe El." He countered. I smiled softly and tried not to tear up.

"I know, it's just-it's just; I don't know what I'd do exactly if I lost you or George. George maybe my husband, but at the same time, you're my best friend. I-I think it would kill me to see either of you gone." Fred picked up my free hand and placed a friendly kiss against it; like a brother.

"We're not going anywhere. I promise you, Eliza. Alirght?" I nodded solemly.

"Alright. Now, I must go and retrive my husband from those Veela."

Carefully, I left Fred behind and made my way over to the dancefloor. George imediantly spotted me and smiled. He moved away from the repulsive woman and came closer. Lovingly, he placed a hand onto my concealed bump and brought me closer.

"I'm sorry about that, love. She didn't want to move, I-"

Cutting George off, I placed my lips against his softly and he soon returned the kiss; earing a giant cheer from Fred. I chuckled and pulled away.

"Shall we dance?" George asked quietly. The sound of violins changed to a muggle song and this caused us to sway, together to the beat. Many of the couples in the room soon followed and coppied suit.

**_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_**  
**_ Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_**  
**_ And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_**  
**_ Keep watching over Durin's sons_**

**_ If this is to end in fire_**  
**_ Then we should all burn together_**  
**_ Watch the flames climb high into the night_**

**_ Calling out father oh_**  
**_ Stand by and we will_**  
**_ Watch the flames burn auburn on_**  
**_ The mountain side_**

Resting my head on George's shoulder, I listened to the lyrics of the song. Somehow, it seemed extremly fitting to the situation at hand. Suddenly, in the midst of all of the peace and serenity; a glowing patronus harm circled the crowded dancefloor. Everybody stopped their movements, yet the song continued to play. I looked up at George as he held me closer to his chest. Kingsly moved closer to the floor and looked at the growing crowd.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming…" The patronus called out.

My heart froze for the second time this week and from besides me, I could feel George tense. Pulling him closer than ever before, I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but fear. Screams echoed out around the burrow, people appearted away and dashed about. Fred made his way over and began to run with myself and George. The three of us reached saftey when a huge flame engulfed the place I'd called home for so long. Screaming out, I clung onto George, tears streaming down onto his suit. Arthur Weasley moved closer and pulled his wand out, indicating that we do the same.

"C'mon Eliza, we need to go, love." George said soothingly. I nodded and whipped out my wand. Quickly, the four of us and Molly were apperated to safety and the thought of Voldemort loomed close. Mr Weasley glanced over at my shaking form, before staring at his boys.

"The war has begun." Was all he said and all he needed to say for me to suddenly tumble into the darkness.

_**Now I see fire**_  
_** Inside the mountain**_  
_** I see fire**_  
_** Burning the trees**_  
_** And I see fire**_  
_** Hollowing souls**_  
_** I see fire**_  
_** Blood in the breeze**_  
_** And I hope that you remember me.**_

_**THE WAR:- THE GREAT HALL:-**_

George had warned me to stay home, he'd told me to keep the baby safe. But I'd not listened. There wans't a chance in hell that I was allowing my best friends to fight alone. We'd all been split up in the hall. George stood off to one side with Arthur, Fred with Percy. But, everything seemed to stop. The fighting, the bloodshed. It all stopped as Voldemort's voice rang out through our minds. I released an unforgivable curse onto the eerie death eaater and galcned over to Fred. He was in pain and cowering against the wall; he needed medical attention and fast. otherwise, my best friend would indeed be dead. Not caring about the silence, I staggered over to Fred and faced the Death Eater currently there.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

My voice came out shirlled, but there was no point in caring. A blue light escaped my wand and hit the death eater with an almighty force. I looked down at Fred and sighed deeply.

"Fred? C'mon Fred, wake up." His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"El?" I placed a hand on his cheek and moved closer.

"I'm here, I'm here Fred." A tear rolled down my cheek, as the fightning soon resumed and screams echoed around once more.

"Leave me. Save the baby. George would-would kill me." He said wearily. I held back a choked sob and grasped hold of Fred's jacket.

"No! No! You made me a promise. You promised that you'd never leave me. Well, that also applies to me too. I'm not leaving you Fredrick Weasley. Not now, not ever."

The sight of a death eater caused me to trmble slightly. She pointed her wand at the wall behind us and I knew what was going to come next. Gripping Fred tighter, I pulled him to his feet and practically jumped to the opposite side of the hall.

**BOOM.**

The explosion was almost deafening. I pushed Fred aginst the wall, doing my best to sheild him and the baby. Dust and smoke filled the air, making it hard to see. So I took my chances.

"C'mon Fred. Let's play a lovely little game of dodge the death eater." All I got was groan, so I took that as a 'yes' and soldiered on. Wand at the ready, I mangaged to knock back a few of Voldemort's followers and kill a handfull. As the smoke cleared, the outline of the Weasley's soon became apparant. From what I could make out, they all seemed to be mourning; holding each other close and sobbing. My heart clenched violently at the sight, all obviously believing myself and Fred to be dead. Gripping onto Fred tighter, I dodged a couple of death eaters and entered the clearing.

"You're my hero..." I heard Fred mumble. A tired grin escaped and a relived sob escaped my mouth. When I was in plain sight of the Weasley's, I let out another cry of relief.

"GEORGE!"

At the same time, a collection different faces; including Harry, Ron and Hermione, turned around. The looks of bewilderment and relief echoed around the room. George and Mrs Weasley were the first to step foward. Fred smiled a little from my arms and groaned. That soon brought me back into reality and imediantly I called out to many.

"WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERRE! SOMEONE? ANYONE?"

Madam Pomfrey quickly stepped forwards, muttering something about The Weasley's under her breath and took Fred carefully from my arms. Mrs Weasley spared me a thoughtful and teary glance, before speeding off after the broken brother. I locked eyes with my husband and almost broke down. The tears began to pour form both our eyes as we fell into each others arms; holding and consoling.

"We-I-We though you'd died. That Fred was gone. The baby..." I pulled away from the embrace and placed a hand on George's grubby cheek.

"I made a promise. I nor Fred, would never leave you. Never." George pulled me in for a hungry and passionate kiss, almost making the bloodshed around us fall away. We pulled away slowly, moving over to the rest of the Weasley's and Fred. Each member pulled me in for a hug, thanking me and calling me out on my braveness. I merely smiled, more focused on Fred.

"I guess this is the wrong time to tell you all that I'm pregnant." Mrs Weasley and her husband stopped their blubbing to stare. I smiled and the group soon began to chuckle. Arthur Weasley placed a hand onto my arm soothingly, obviously about to ask a question. Insetad, I answered it for him. "Fred was far too young to die. We also made a promise. You never break a promise." He nodded and looked towards Fred, who was now awake. George moved closer, taking my hand as he did.

"How you feeling Freddie?" He asked cautiously. Fred simply grinned and tried to sit up.

"Saint like."

"What?" I questioned with a smile. Fred slowly motioned to his singed jacket.

"My jacket, look. It's holey. Get it?"

At that moment, I knew that we could get through this war; together as a family. George pressed a kiss to my forehead and whispered in my ear.

"Far too young to die indeed."

**_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_**  
**_ While the crown hangs heavy on either side_**  
**_ Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die _**  
**_ Far too young to die._**

**_AFTER THE WAR: ONE YEAR:- THE BURROW 2.0:-_**

After many celbratory sunday dinners in my honour, George and I finally managed to start our family. Very quickly after the war, we discovered that I wasn't just carrying one baby; but two. The birth was painful to say the least, however, in the end it was worth it. I eventaully gave birth to two boys; Fred and Remus. After Fred and of course, Remus Lupin. They inheriated the trademark Weasley hair, but gained my blue eyes. I'll never forget that day. I'd been terrified, all of us had been forced to travel to a muggle hospital. George had just popped to the toliet and Fred had been chosen to mann the duities. He'd sat down, looked me in the eye and simply smiled.

"What?" I'd asked wearily.

"Nothing."

"No" I'd demanded. "Tell me."

"I just can't believe how incredibly brave you are." We'd both shared a laugh before continuing. "How are you feeling?"

To be honest, I think Fred had already guessed my answer when George had sauntered back into the room. We all shared a look and spoke at the same time.

_**"Saint-Like."**_

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this drabble. I'm planning to write another about how Elixa and George met. Leave a reveiw and let me know what you think.**_

_**Music Credits: Ed Sheeran-I See Fire and Panic! At The Disco-Far Too Young To Die.**_


End file.
